


Losing Her Beast to Another

by RubyRemusLupin



Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [7]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: I have no idea. I read a really good fic, and im gifting this to the author.I can so imagine Zelenas accent right now.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Losing Her Beast to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Im currently writing more fanfiction, possibly for more than RuBelle. Please check back often, as I'll be sure to post new fics every few weeks!!! Thanks! Please leave a kudos and comment if its not too much trouble!

The Underworld sucked. Belle had been pulled through a portal with Zelena and her baby, and found out she was pregnant, but only to discover that Rumplestiltskin had sold her child. 

Now she sits in the kitchen of Zelena's farmhouse. The Wicked Witch is talking, but Belle isn’t really listening until she hears Zelena mention a werewolf in a red cloak. “Ruby?” Belle immediately perked up. Her old friend could always be depended on to cheer Belle up.

“Yes,” Zelena replied with a grin. “She came here looking for me.”

“You? Why?” 

“I put her friend under a sleeping curse. Your TERRIBLY heroic friends believe she can wake up Dorothy.”

Belle just sat there. They thought Ruby had true love? Who was Dorothy? Belle wanted to feel happy for her friend, but a bitterness rose inside her.

She felt useless and forgotten. She hated it. Ruby had forgotten about her. But the worst part was that she had done the same to Ruby. That's why Ruby left Storybrooke. She didn’t feel like she belonged. Lacey had pushed her away and Belle hadn’t even tried to make amends. No one even cared that Ruby existed unless they wanted something, or in this case, fell from the sky.

Ruby had been an amazing friend to Belle when the curse broke, showing her around and just being overall comforting in a strange new world. But after that night in the library, Belle and Ruby grew apart, and when Lacey came along, it screwed everything up.

Belle felt horrible as a spark of hope came inside her, telling her that Ruby might not wake Dorothy. That Ruby might come back to her. She covered her face and slouched in her chair.  
*****

Belle was walking through Storybrooke (or “Underbrooke”) with a sleeping curse in hand when she spotted Emma and David. She ran over to them. 

“I heard Ruby came here?” She asked as she approached them, and Emma nodded. “What happened? Is she okay?”

David smiled warmly. “Yes. She and Snow went to Oz to help a friend of Ruby’s.” He handed her a piece of paper, which looked like it belonged in the Once Upon a Time book that Henry was writing. It depicted Ruby passionately kissing a girl sitting on a bench. Dorothy. 

Belle handed the paper back to David. She turned around and hid her face as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ruby had found her happy ending, but Belle wasn’t so sure she found hers. 

She walked down the street to the pawn shop, where she would tell Rumple her plan to save her child. She couldn’t help but think how good Ruby had been with Henry, how good of a mother she would make. Belle let tears stream down her cheeks, wiping them off before she entered Mr. Golds.


End file.
